A Photo
by Hana Han
Summary: Ketika akhirnya kau bisa berinteraksi dengan sseorang yang kau suka dan berfoto bersamanya./RivaMika. Oneshoot. #NulisRandom2017 Day 28


[RivaMika Fanfiction]

A Photo.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

.

Jari-jari Mikasa saling menggenggam di depan dada dengan atensinya yang memandang lurus ke depan sana. Lebih tepatnya pada seorang lelaki bersurai hitam legam yang memiliki manik obsidian dengan mata yang selalu memandang datar segala hal, termasuk dirinya.

Dia adalah Levi Ackerman, sepupu jauhnya yang tinggal di kota Rose.

Seseorang yang Mikasa kagumi sejak dulu, tak peduli jarak rumah mereka yang begitu jauh juga intensitas pertemuan mereka yang hanya setahun sekali. Karena ketika bertemu kembali, Mikasa akan jatuh cinta lagi, dan lagi.

Saat ini Mikasa dan Levi sendiri bertemu di sebuah acara pernikahan salah satu sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Eren. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Eren mengenal Levi dan memutuskan untuk mengundangnya. Mungkin nanti dia bisa berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, karena secara tidak langsung sudah mempertemukannya dua kali dalam setahun ini.

Yeah, walau hal tersebut tidak berdampak sama sekali bagi Levi, sih. Lelaki itu tetap diam seperti biasa.

Dengan ragu kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah levi yang tengah berbincang dengan Eren. Setidaknya Mikasa mempunyai alasan untuk bisa sedikit dekat dengan lelaki itu.

"Levi." Inginnya bilang begitu. Tapi yang keluar malah, "Eren, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Laki-laki yang memiliki semangat kelewat tinggi itu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menyambut mantap uluran tangan Mikasa.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa. Kau sendiri ... kapan?"

Oh yeah, pertanyaan umum yang sudah amat sangat sering terdengar dari saudara atau teman yang baru saja menikah pada mereka yang belum menikah. Mikasa hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. "Jika sudah waktunya."

"Mumpung ada Levi di sini."

Sudah jadi rahasia keluarga kalau Orang tua keduanya menginginkan Mikasa dan Levi menjalin hubungan. Tidak, mereka tidak bertunangan. Tapi hanya berharap seperti itu. Mikasa yang sudah mengagumi Levi sejak dulu sudah jelas bahagia. Jantungnya selalu berdegup hanya dengan mendengar kabarnya saja.

Diam-diam Mikasa melirik Levi di sebelahnya. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum masam ketika lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku ... akan mengambil makanan dulu, Eren," pamit Mikasa pada Eren. Menolak ingat bahwa di sana juga ada Levi. Ketika sudah jauh, dia merutuki sikapnya tersebut. Sifatnya sangat kekanakan sekali. Levi mungkin tidak akan menyukainya.

Ah, tapi apa pedulinya 'kan?

Mikasa menghela napas. Rasanya Mikasa seperti gadis lainnya yang suka pada Levi karena sikap dinginnya. Padahal ada banyak pria berhati hangat dan lebih ekspresif dari pada Levi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... cinta itu buta 'kan?

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melamun sementara ada orang lain yang mengantri di belakangmu."

Suara berat yang tidak asing di telinganya itu mengembalikan kesadaran Mikasa. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika melihat tatapan datar Levi padanya. Dengan tergagap, Mikasa memberi jalan pada Levi untuk mengambil makanan atau apapun yang dibutuhkan lelaki itu. Dalam diam dia memperhatikan Levi mengambil koktail yang memang berada tepat di depannya. Dan kembali tersenyum masam melihat Levi meninggalkannya.

Hanya begitu interaksi keduanya. Padahal di masa kanak-kanak mereka, Levi pernah begitu memperhatikannya. Dan sekarang ... ya begitulah.

Mikasa bertanya-tanya, bagian mana dari Levi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?

Ah, ini menyakitkan.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi terdekat sembari menikmati makanan yang diambilnya.

"Mikasa."

Gadis yang selalu memotong rambutnya pendek itu menoleh ketika Ibu Eren memanggilnya.

"Hai bibi," balasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah bertemu Levi?" Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu Mikasa hanya meringis. "Sudah, bibi."

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu mengangguk paham. Kemudian sebuah senyuman penuh intrik terurai dari bibirnya. Tangannya mendarat di masing-masing pundak Mikasa. "Nah, sudah foto bersama?"

"Hah?"

"Yosh belum! Ikuti aku." Meski mengatakan begitu, nyatanya ibu Levi tersebut justru mendorong Mikasa seperti anak kecil yang main kereta-keretaan menuju suatu tempat. Mikasa hanya berjalan penuh kebingungan.

Ibu Mikasa mendorong Mikasa ke tempat dekat dengan singgasana pengantin.

"Tunggu di sini ya."

Setelahnya Mikasa ditinggal. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Levi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Langsung saja, jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Mikasa bahkan ragu apa dia masih bisa sadar saat Levi berada di dekatnya. Dan dia bersyukur masih sadar ketika bunyi langkah terakhir Levi kesadarannya hanya berkurang sedikit. Semula Mikasa mengira akan foto bertiga bersama bibinya itu, Setidaknya sampai Ibu Levi memaksa mereka untuk berfoto bersama.

Iya, berdua.

"Kataka "cheese"," seru sang bibi bersamaan dengan kilat dari kamera.

Sejujurnya, Mikasa hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan berharap senyumnya tidak terlihat aneh di sana. Siapapun itu, semoga ada yang mau mengedit sedikit senyumannya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, diam-diam Mikasa melirik Levi. Dan lagi-lagi, Mikasa tersentak begitu mendapati Levi juga ikut meliriknya. Dia segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah manapun. Asal tidak pada lelaki itu. Saat seperti itu Mikasa bertanya, apa yang dipikirkan Levi ketika bertatap mata dengannya.

Tentunya, sampai acara berakhir, Mikasa tidak menemukan jawabannya. Levi terlalu gelap, tapi Mikasa menyukainya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Untuk pertemuan, dan untuk foto bersama. Setidaknya dia memiliki satu kenangan yang bisa dilihatnya setiap dia rindu lelali tersebut.

"Hm."

Reflek Mikasa menoleh pada Levi yang sudah berjalan pergi memunggunginya. Dia yakin suaranya tak cukup keras hingga Levi bisa mendengar suaranya. Lantas senyuman tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu. Salah satu aplikasi chat-nya berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk.

xxx4356xxx

Dahinya mengerut bingung. Dengan ragu dia membukanya.

Picture received.

Loading.

Mikasa terkesiap. Foto seorang gadis mengenakan gaun putih gradasi hitam sedang tersenyum dengan seorang lelaki bersetel jas hitam yang berdiri kaku tertera di sana. Itu adalah fotonya dan Levi yang diambil oleh ibu lelaki tersebut saat pernikahan Eren.

Senyum lebar terbit di wajahnya. Dengan cepat dia membalas pesan tersebut.

"Ini siapa?"

Dan Mikasa menanti dengan gemetar balasan yang muncul beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Levi."

Singkat dan padat.

"Ini nomormu?"

"Ya."

"Oke."

Detik itu juga Mikasa berseru senang. Hampir dia mau melompat di atas ranjangnya jika tidak ingat kalau ranjangnya bukan ranjang mahal yang bisa ambruk kapan saja. Matanya berbinar melihat foto tersebut lengkap dengan nomor ponsel lelaki tersebut. Sesuatu yang sederhana, tapi mampu meledakkan hatinya.

Apa dia harus mencetaknya ya?

* * *

Sementara di sebuah kamar remang-remang yang bermodalkan cahaya bulan, dalam diam Levi mengamati seksama foto seorang gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu berfoto bersamanya.

"Mikasa," sebutnya dalam sepi.

Lantas Levi mendengus dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajah yang biasanya dingin itu.

* * *

End.

#NulisRandon2017

28 Juni 2017


End file.
